The Sound of Music
by ShinobiShan
Summary: Iruka is shy, Kakashi is obnoxious, and now they have to share a classroom? Is Kakashi all talk or are there some real feelings behind his actions...A KakaIru fic
1. Stolen Plungers

**A/N: So…here's just a strange thought my perverted mind came up with about one of my teachers at school. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea, I don't own Naruto, don't rub it in…**

It was after hours and Iruka wanted to be anywhere but at work. He had stayed late marking some exam papers and was trying to slip discreetly out of the front entrance when he had been called into Tsunades office.

"Iruka, one of the toilets in the girls bathroom seems to have overflowed, would you mind terribly taking this and going to sort out the problem?" She asked, pointing a plunger at him.

"-Mental Sigh-, no problem Tsunade-sama, which bathroom?" Iruka bit out.

"The one in the music department"

"Oh…alright then. I'll just go take care of that now…" he said turning to the door and leaving.

'Shit shit shit', that meant he would be walking past Kakashi's classroom, it was right next to the girls toilets. That man made him so confused; he never knew quite what to say around him.

'Get a hold of yourself Iruka, its after hours. Kakashi probably went home long ago. **He** doesn't have the incessant need to spend his every waking moment at work' he mentally berated himself while on route to his destination. But, to his dismay, as he climbed the stairs to the music department he began to hear a chillingly familiar melody drifting through the hallways.

He tiptoed down the corridor trying hard to silence his footfalls, not daring to disturb the music, when he noticed that Kakashi's door was open and the music was indeed coming from inside.

Trying not to breath to loudly Iruka walked silently past the open door. He risked one glance inside, where, as he expected, he saw Kakashi hunched over the keys of his piano. Before he could stop himself Iruka made a small sound in the back of his throat and immediately the music ceased and Kakashi turned around to look at him.

"Ah, Iruka sensei, it's late. What are you doing here?" He asked casually

"Um…" Iruka frowned 'Oh here we go, nothing's going to come out.' He held up the plunger and smiled weakly.

"So Tsunade got you doing her dirty work again? Haha don't look so worried Sensei, it's just a blocked drain…I could help you if you'd like."

Iruka tried very hard to avoid the topic "What…what was that song you were playing? It was very beautiful…"

"Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 23"

"Ah, its sounds somewhat familiar." Iruka said thoughtfully, Kakashi just stared at him blankly. Iruka swallowed hard and tried to continue with some irrelevant small talk.

"You play with the door open too, most of the other music teachers like to play in private" He had a flashback of when he had walked into Gai's classroom without knocking and found him doing strange things with a trumpet.

"Its all part of my trap to lure young girls in here on their way to the bathroom so I can have my way with them" Kakashi said with a large grin. Iruka's eyes widened.

"I'm only joking sensei…anyway, the trap actually seems to work rather well. I think I've caught something much more appetising then a teenaged girl." A deep chuckle then escaped his lips at the look on Iruka's face.

Iruka gaped at Kakashi, something like this always happened when he was around. He'd always say something charming and flirtatious and then laugh it off as a joke. It was really starting to play on Iruka's nerves.

"Well, I'll just go back to my menial labour and leave you to your brilliance then, shall I?" Iruka said bitterly as he turned to leave the room.

"Sensei, I'd appreciate it if you didn't degrade yourself in front of me" Kakashi said, rather seriously.

Iruka quickly plastered a smile onto his face "I was only kidding Sensei, and in any case, that was suppose to be some sort of a compliment."

"I would never want to feel good at your expense Iruka-san, unless you wanted me to of course…" Kakashi said with a smirk, standing up and walking towards Iruka.

"Um…well, gotta go!" Iruka said as he bolted out of the room, leaving a rather confused Kakashi inside. Iruka walked ran down the stairs and didn't stop until he was safely inside his car and the doors were locked. It was then that he realised he was still holding the plunger in his hands "Damn that Kakashi!"

**A/N: Please review! I want to know what you think…**


	2. Taking the Blame

**A/N: Well the story got a pretty positive response so I have decided to continue YAY. **

**I hope to be able to update around once a week but I can't make any promises because school is really busy at the moment. But, as with any writer, some positive encouragement goes a long way :P**

For some reason Iruka's alarm didn't go off the next morning (an electronic mystery that has baffled the world for years) so he had a mere 10 minutes to get ready for school. Scrambling around the house with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth he looked desperately for his shoes.

'Ugh! They were under the bed yesterday!' he thought to himself. After five minutes of searching he finally found them inside his shoe cupboard, which was slightly strange because he never put his shoes in his shoe cupboard (Go figure).

So after getting ready in record time Iruka found himself once again walking up the steps and through the front doors of Konoha Academy. This morning however there was something very different about the place. A smell that could only be described as a mixture of hot garbage and raw sewage was hanging around the school building like a cloud of noxious gas. Iruka immediately covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and ran down the passage towards his classroom. He was halfway there when he was stopped by something, two something's, two large, round, cushiony something's.

Removing himself quickly from Tsunade's cleavage he looked up at her with a bleak smile. "Dis smbell ib awful" he said through a blocked nose, trying not to blush at the situation he had just found himself in.

"I am well aware of that Umino-san, I am also well aware of who the culprit is!" she said fiercely, pulling Iruka's hand away from his nose.

"Who, Who is it Tsunade-sama?"

"You, Umino-san! I thought I asked you to take care of that problem in the girl's bathroom last night! If you didn't want to do it why didn't you just say so? Now the music department is up to its eyeballs in sewage! So would you kindly inform me as to why you didn't do what I asked?" Tsunade bellowed

"I, um…well the thing is…I…"

"He asked me to do it for him" a distinctly familiar voice cut Iruka off mid sentence. He turned quickly to see none other than Hatake Kakashi standing behind him.

"Excuse me?" Iruka spluttered out.

"Yea" Kakashi continued adamantly, "Iruka-san here asked me if I'd unblock that drain for him but it must have slipped my mind, I was a little distracted" He purred, looking knowingly at Iruka who seemed to be finding his shoe laces very interesting.

"If there's anything I can to do make it up to you Tsunade-sama please do not hesitate to ask."

"Well now that you mention it Hatake-san, there is something you can do for me." She said, moving slightly closer to Kakashi. Iruka rolled his eyes at the sight the pair of them were making.

"Anything, Tsunade-sama"

"I would be very grateful if you and Umino-san here" she shot Iruka a withering look "Would be able to help out with tonight's art exhibition."

"It would be my pleasure Tsunade-sama"

"Good…oh and one more thing Kakashi. Seeing as it is Iruka's fault that you are without a classroom I think it would only be fair if you shared with him. It seems that your timetables match up perfectly."

"That will be perfect, thank you Tsunade." Kakashi whispered, and with that he grabbed Iruka by the arm and steered him down the hallway towards his classroom. Once they were inside he shut the door behind them and leant against it with his hand next to Iruka's head. Iruka simply stood staring at him. How was it humanly possible for one man to be so arrogant?

They stood looking at each other for a while until Iruka had finally built up enough courage to speak.

"I…I guess I owe you one" He said shyly "You really didn't have to do that you know."

"Hey, it was no problem, Tsunade's pretty easy to handle once you have her figured out." Kakashi smirked

"Still, you shouldn't lead her (or me) along like that." He said, getting kind of angry. Did Kakashi think of everybody as just someone else he could control?

"Now, now sensei. Shouldn't you be a little more grateful? After all, I just saved your job." Kakashi said smugly

Iruka sighed, trying to calm down a little. Kakashi did have a point. "Thank you Hatake-san, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you please don't hesitate to ask." He said, echoing Kakashi's words from earlier.

"Actually, there is something you can do. Come to dinner with me after the art exhibition tonight."

Iruka just stared at him with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Um…Iruka-san, did you hear me?" Kakashi asked, genuinely worried putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Iruka…"

"Fish!" Iruka said suddenly

"What?" Kakashi asked, raising a thin, silver eyebrow.

"I just sounded completely nuts didn't I?" Iruka said, "Um, what I meant to say was, I can't go out tonight, I have to go home and feed my fish."

Kakashi just stared at him "Well, now you do sound completely nuts. You're coming out with me whether you like it or not, Otherwise I could always tell Tsunade-sama the truth…"

"No, no, its ok, I guess I'll go to dinner with you. But just so we're clear, this is not a date!" Iruka said sternly, in his best teacher voice.

"Yea, how many times haven't I heard that one before, Iruka-san? Those words only lead to one thing and I think you know very well what that is." Kakashi then let go of Iruka's shoulder and opened the door. Just before he left he turned around to look once more at Iruka.

"Oh and clear some space for me in here will you? This place is a mess." He said, closing the door behind him

"Damn that Kakashi!"

**A/N: Ok ok, I know that Kakashi is kind of an ass but its all for the good of the plot! (Not that I have any idea where that's going :P). I hope this chapter wasn't to slow but I just needed to set the base for the story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and I will be eternally yours…**


	3. Valid Reason's

**A/N: So…I'm supposed to be writing my application essay for University but instead I'm writing about Iruka and Kakashi…Why is it that everything I do always comes back to those two? By the way I am my own BETA so any mistakes are entirely due to my own laziness. :)**

**Oh and for my purposes Sasuke is to Kakashi as Naruto is to Iruka for this story.**

**Enjoy :)**

Iruka stood amidst a maze of paintings and drawings, staring at his watch. It was already 17:45 and the guests were due to arrive at 6, but had Kakashi arrived yet? No. He was supposed to be there at 16-30 to help Iruka set up and get things ready but had he showed up? No. In fact, Iruka was pretty sure he would have died of a heart attack had Kakashi actually shown up on time.

Iruka was just contemplating whether he could manage the evening by himself when he saw a pair of black leather dress shoes peeping out from underneath one of the displays. As he watched, the shoes began to walk and were soon followed by a pair of tight black pants, a black belt with a silver buckle and a black and white pin-stripped shirt with a white collar. He let his eyes slowly travel up the outfit until he met the face of the body that was inside it, and boy did it look smug.

"See something you like Sensei?" Kakashi asked in a less than innocent voice.

"I uh…I…" Iruka froze up, 'SAY SOMETHING!' his sub-conscious shouted at him.

"Nice shirt!" Iruka finally said a little louder then was necessary.

Kakashi smirked "This shirt?" He asked, pulling at the front of it. The action lifted up the shirt slightly in the front to reveal a small section of pale skin. Iruka couldn't help but look at it. He then noticed that Kakashi's fly was down. 'Great, how the hell am I supposed to tell him that?' But Iruka was cut off from his musings by Kakashi's voice.

"Um…excuse me. Iruka-Sensei, didn't your mother ever tell you that it is rude to stare?"

"Hahaha…haha I was just noticing your…"

"Stunning physique?" Kakashi added helpfully.

"Yes your stunning…WHAT!" That was it! Iruka had officially had enough of Kakashi and his games; he was going to put a stop to this right now "No! I was just going to tell you that your fly is down!"

Kakashi's face went a pale shade of pink and quickly zipped up his pants.

"And anyway Kakashi-sensei you are the one who is late and I don't hear you apologising for leaving me here to set all this up by myself!" Iruka was angry now; he was well and truly sick of tiptoeing around his words whenever Kakashi was around. Quite frankly he didn't care anymore.

Kakashi's face was now burning red. "Gee Iruka, I really didn't mean to be late. Its just that on the way here I…" Kakashi tried to explain but Iruka cut him off.

"Yea yea, you were forced to stop and help a little old lady rescue her cat from a tree right?"

"Well actually Sensei, Sasuke phoned me just as I was leaving to tell me that his brother had kicked him out of the house. I went to go and pick him up and take him back to my apartment. It took a while to calm him down so I waited until he was ok before I came here." Kakashi said calmly.

Iruka just stared at him with his mouth hanging open. The one and only time Iruka had tried to stand up for himself it had backfired. "Fuck…Kakashi I'm so sorry…"

Kakashi put his hand up to silence Iruka "Language Sensei, and don't worry about it. This is probably one of the only times I've actually had a valid reason for being late, you just have really bad timing." He said, smiling warmly at Iruka

"Still, I think I'm going to go dunk my head in a bucket of water now…" Iruka said, turning to leave. But Kakashi grabbed him by the hand before he could go anywhere.

"Iruka don't you get it? I have been dreading this art exhibition all day. I honestly can't understand why anyone would be interested in looking at the finger paintings of a bunch of 7 year olds. The only reason I came is because of you and if you go and drown yourself I'll have to be here all alone. Plus that would mean that we couldn't go out for dinner later. You wouldn't do that to me would you Sensei?" Kakashi said, all the while holding onto Iruka's hand.

"Kakashi, you know, I actually don't get it!" He said, taking his hand back. "I was just incredibly rude to you and you have every right to deck me in the face and yet you still want to go on a date with me." Iruka sighed, rubbing the scar on his nose.

"Iruka-sensei, I thought you said it wasn't a date." Kakashi said smirking.

"I…its not!"

"Alright Sensei, whatever you say…" Kakashi said, walking away from Iruka to greet the guests who were just starting to arrive.

"Damn it Kakashi!" Iruka said, running after him.

**A/N: Yay we're finally getting somewhere! I'm actually excited about the new chapter.**

**Please review :) **


	4. Stolen Kisses

**A/N: Yay, chapter 4! It looks like the chapters are going to be a little bit longer from now on.**

**I'd like to give credit to the awesome Audio Bullys for Kakashi's ringtone: Only Man. It fits the story perfectly… **

**Happy reading :)**

Iruka spent the entire evening telling a bunch of parents that their children were indeed the next Michelangelo or Picasso and he was extremely grateful when the last one left.

"Good grief would think that people would get bored looking at all this crap! It feels like we've been here for hours, I'm so tired." Iruka yawned into his hand.

"Well come on quickly then, I don't want you falling asleep during dinner." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm before he could sit down on the chair behind him and dragged him towards the door.

As soon as Iruka and Kakashi reached the parking lot Iruka discovered something rather disturbing about Kakashi…He owned a motorbike.

"Uh is this yours?" Iruka asked with a gulp. He had really hoped that they were going to just continue walking right past the bike to one of the cars further along, one of the safer cars, one of the cars with seatbelts and airbags, but he had no such luck.

"Yep, this is my baby." Kakashi said with a grin, patting the gas tank.

"Oh that's um…great…" Iruka said unconvincingly

"Oh Sensei, don't tell me that you're scared to ride on a motorbike?"

"Its not the bike that scares me…" Iruka said flatly.

"Sensei I'm hurt, you don't trust me to look after you? Well don't you worry, I'm an excellent driver." Kakashi said, passing him what appeared to be a spare helmet.

"Please call me Iruka, this Sensei stuff is starting to make me feel like I'm your teacher." Iruka said, trying to get the helmet onto his head.

"Iruka, that's not going to work with your hair like that." Kakashi said. Iruka looked at him slightly confused.

"Oh come here." Kakashi said pulling Iruka towards him. He turned the confused teacher around and pulled his hair out of he tight ponytail it was in. He then gave the top of the helmet a light push and it slid easily onto Iruka's head.

"Ah, thanks" Iruka said, blushing slightly. He was thankful that Kakashi couldn't see it through the helmet.

"No problem." Kakashi said as he handed over Iruka's hair tie. "It's time to get on bike now Sen…I mean Iruka."

"Uh alright, do I sit there?" He said pointing to the extremely small padded area behind the main seat.

"Yep, and there's a very conveniently placed handle on the side there for you to hold onto, I wouldn't want to be accused of forcing you to hold onto me." Kakashi said with a smirk as he got onto the bike.

Once again Iruka was glad he was wearing a helmet. "Oh well isn't that nice of you." He said sarcastically, climbing onto the bike behind Kakashi. "So where are we going anyway."

"That, my dear Iruka, is a surprise." Kakashi said before he flipped down the visor of his helmet and started the bike. "Hold on tight now, I don't want you falling off." Kakshi kicked off and drove out of the schools parking lot. They were going fine until Kakashi drifted sharply around a corner and Iruka couldn't stop himself from grabbing Kakashi around the waist to keep from falling off.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Iruka shouted, but Kakashi just smiled and continued to drive as though nothing had changed.

After about fifteen minutes Kakashi pulled into the parking lot of a church surrounded by a small wood, which was quite a way outside of the town. Iruka got off the bike and pulled off his helmet.

"Kakashi are you taking me to a church service or something?" Iruka asked in a confused voice.

"Um, as fun as that sounds I'm going to have to say no. We're going over there." Kakashi said pointing off into the darkness of the trees.

"Over there? I'm not sure I want to go gallivanting off into the darkness with you Kakashi." Iruka said with a smile.

"Oh, the Sensei made a joke. Well I think you're going to like where we're going. Just hang on a sec though." Kakashi said, turning around and lifting the seat of his bike up and pulling out a plastic takeout bag and a blanket. "Come on, let's go."

Iruka followed Kakashi down the side of the church and behind a clump of trees until they came to a really small clearing. Iruka had to admit that it was a really beautiful spot and he looked up into the sky and noticed that he could see all the stars framed by the tops of the trees. "Wow…" He breathed out quietly.

"It's quite something isn't it? Plus it's far enough out of town that nobody will be able to hear your screams." Kakashi said deadpanned.

"Oh shut up you ass!" Iruka said letting out a chuckle and bopping Kakashi on the arm.

Kakashi chuckled and pretended to look hurt. "You know what Iruka?" Kakashi said as he laid out the blanket and sat down.

"What Kakashi?" Iruka said taking a seat next to him.

"I kinda had you pegged for the uptight bookish type but I think I was very wrong about you…" He said.

"And I had you pegged for the asshole who flirts with everybody type and I think I was very right about you." Iruka said jokingly, but as soon as he looked at Kakashi's face he could tell that he had struck a nerve.

"Is that really what you think of me Iruka?" Kakashi asked rather seriously.

"Well, its not like you haven't given me reason to. You are always flirting with me, and everyone else for that matter, and then acting like it's not a big deal. Geez, how am I supposed to know what you're really thinking? Its difficult to like someone when you're not sure what they think of you…" Iruka said solemly

Kakashi looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled. "You like me?" he asked in a voice that was a little high pitched for a grown man.

"Well yea I…wait what?" Iruka realised in horror what he had just let slip. "Kakashi I'm sorry I…"

"I like you too Iruka." Kakashi said, cutting Iruka off mid sentence.

"You do?"

"Yes, and you're also right about me. I do flirt with everyone but it's the only way I know how to be. Haha that sounds so cliché…wow, when did I become such a sap?" Kakashi said. Iruka opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kakashi's cellphone ringing.

_-I wanna be your only man. Don't wanna see you with no other man. Just me, only me.-_

"Hello? Oh hey Sasuke…no I wouldn't eat that if I were you its been in there for a week…well how was I supposed to know that you were coming…well there's packet ramen in the cupboard above the stove…yea yea whatever brat, you'll eat what I give you and you'll like it…ok bye…no…ok BYE!" He shouted before hanging up the phone. "I swear, that boy is going to be the death of me…"

"He sounds exactly like Naruto! Those two are so similar it's scary, no matter how hard they pretend to be different." Iruka said chuckling.

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Uh…I guess."

"I think they secretly have the hot's for each other." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted at him in mock-shock (haha, mock-shock) "Well actually I think so too, I just thought I was the only one who'd noticed." Iruka said with a smile.

"You know what, we should try and get them together…"

"Kakashi, they're only 16 I don't know how comfortable they'll be with their sexuality yet. We can't go forcing them on mmmphh!" Kakashi cut Iruka off mid sentence when he leaned over and locked lips with the teacher. Iruka immediately pushed him back and put a hand to his lips. "Kakashi, I'm sorry, I'm just not sure we're quite there yet…"

"Oh God Iruka, I'm the one who should be sorry. I really cant get this right with you can I…" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"No, it's ok. I just need some time to think about all of this…" Iruka said, giving Kakashi an honest smile

"Then time you shall have." Said Kakashi smiling warmly at Iruka. "Oh I nearly forgot about dinner, I bought some burgers if you're hungry." Kakashi said picking up the plastic takeout bag.

"Oh great, I'm starving!" Iruka said, taking the burger that Kakashi was holding out to him.

They sat in silence after that, munching their burgers and looking up at the stars. Iruka had to admit that it was kind of nice…

**A/N: Bleh I was getting sick of ending the chapters with Damn Kakashi so I'm not going to anymore…**

**I just thought I'd tell you guys that the place where Kakashi and Iruka go on their date in this chapter is based on a real spot near my house where I go with my friends sometimes…its pretty amazing, complete with church and all. Please review!**


	5. Lost in the Woods

**A/N: I really want to say thank you to my little band of reviewers: ****Ryu Earth, helma, MC and Demand Truth. You guys rock! Thanks for taking the time to review…this chapter is dedicated to you.**

They stayed watching the stars for longer then Iruka had anticipated and after a while he began to feel a bit drowsy. He was just thinking about going to sleep when he unintentionally looked at his watch. Immediately he sat up, all thought of sleep forgotten.

"Oh geez, is it that late already! Naruto is going to kill me…We'd better get back!" Iruka said, jumping up and running towards where he thought Kakashi's bike was.

"Hey Iruka, wait up! You're going the wrong way!" Kakashi called to him but it was no use because moments later Iruka had disappeared behind a clump of trees. 'Holy Icha Icha. What kind of a person just goes blundering off into the darkness with no warning? Oh, and apparently no sense of direction either' He thought to himself angrily heading off in the general direction of Iruka.

Five minutes later and Kakashi was starting to get worried. He still couldn't find Iruka and the fact that it was pitch black outside wasn't helping his cause. He jogged around a corner in a mild panic and ran into something soft and warm and both him and the object fell to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed the object underneath him.

Kakashi looked down to find that he had run straight into the very person he was looking for.

"Iruka…IRUKA! Calm down man, it's just me! Kakashi shouted over Iruka's screaming.

Immediately the noise ceased and Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a bright red face. "I am such an idiot! I can't believe I just did that." Iruka said, his expression one of embarrassment and a hint of fear.

"Don't worry about it Sensei, plenty of my dates have run off into the darkness halfway through the evening." Kakashi said with a grin. "Are you alright though?" He asked looking down at Iruka. He then realised that he was actually still lying on top of Iruka and quickly started to push himself off when he felt something hard pushing against his thigh. Kakashi felt a small blush heat up his cheeks and he looked down at Iruka again. "Sensei, is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He said with a smirk.

"Well actually…" Iruka said pushing Kakashi off of him and fishing what appeared to be a bunch of keys out of his pocket. He held it up to Kakashi's face to reveal a small flashlight attached to them. He then stood up and smirked down at Kakashi, offering him his hand "I was happy to see you though, now take me home you old pervert."

"Now the pervert part I could take, but old? I'm only 26, not much older then yourself right Umino-san?"

"Well, you could have fooled me with those grey locks." Iruka said with a grin, ruffling Kakashi's unruly locks.

"Oh the Sensei has jokes? So are you ready to go home or do you feel the urge to run off into the unknown again?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

Iruka just pursed his lips at Kakashi's question causing Kakashi to chuckle and tug him in the correct direction of his motorbike.

On the ride home Iruka didn't bother himself with the little handle on the side of the bike and wrapped his arms cautiously around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi grinned widely even though he knew Iruka couldn't see it and just continued to drive as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

After about 20 minutes they pulled up outside Iruka's apartment building (Iruka did not ask why Kakashi knew where he lived.) and Iruka got off the bike and handed Kakashi his helmet. "This has been really nice." He said, giving Kakashi a genuine smile. "Umm, do you want to…?" Iruka gave Kakashi a look that he hoped would make him understand that he was inviting him inside.

"Sure. Coffee would be nice." Kakashi said with a smile, understanding Iruka completely.

"Great." Iruka said with a huge grin as he and Kakashi proceeded to walk up the stairs to his apartment. At the door Iruka fumbled with the keys for a few seconds until he finally got it open. Kakashi stepped inside the warm apartment and smiled.

"Bathroom?"

"Oh, its right through that door." Iruka said, pointing directly next to Kakashi. "When you're done just follow the passage and you'll find the kitchen." Iruka said, vanishing around a corner.

No sooner had Iruka stepped into the living room his eyes met a sight that made his insides go fuzzy. Naruto was curled up on the couch with his head on none other then Sasuke Uchiha's lap. Sasuke himself had his head resting on the back of the couch and both of them were sound asleep.

"Iruka?" a voice came from behind him.

"Shhh." Iruka whispered as Kakashi walked over to him. "I think I found something that belongs to you."

"Huh?" Kakashi looked to where Iruka was pointing. "Oh."

At that moment an obsidian eye cracked open and looked at Kakashi. "Can't you keep it down? The Dobe and I are trying to sleep." He said, giving Kakashi a glare.

"And what exactly are you doing here anyway Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The Dobe called about an hour ago spouting off about how Iruka wasn't back yet and how worried he was and I couldn't get him to shut up so I just came over." Sasuke said plainly.

"You did WHAT?" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke flinched at the volume of Kakashi's voice and looked down at Naruto who still seemed to be asleep.

"Whats the big deal?" Sasuke hissed

"You went walking around a dangerous city in the middle of the night by yourself! That's the big deal!"

Iruka watched Kakashi with fascination, he had never seen Kakashi fuss over somebody before. He was always calm no matter what and it made Iruka smile to see him worried about someone.

"Alright alright I'm sorry, it's the Dobe's fault anyway, he needed me."

"Damn it Sasuke, just don't do it again ok?" Kakashi said with a sigh. "C'mon, lets get going, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

"But…" Sasuke said, looking down at Naruto.

"It's alright Sasuke, you know Naruto. A hurricane wouldn't wake him up." He said, smiling at his former pupil. Sasuke stood up slowly, sliding Naruto's head off of his lap, but got stuck halfway up when he couldn't get Naruto to let go of his jacket. He looked over at Iruka who simply shrugged so he just slid the jacket off his shoulders and left it in Naruto's hand. He then turned around and walked down the passage to the front door. Kakashi and Iruka followed him.

"Thanks for tonight Kakashi. I really did have a good time." Iruka said, stopping at the door.

Kakashi threw a glare at Sasuke that said 'Get outside right now before I maim you' and Sasuke seemed to get the message because he opened the front door and walked out very quickly.

"We should do it again sometime…"

"I'd like that." Iruka said in a soft voice. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Iruka leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Kakashi's cheek. "I'd like that a lot."

**A/N: SasuNaru or no SasuNaru…That is the question. What do you guys think? Review and let me know :)**

**So…next chapter is going to be interesting. Iruka and Kakashi trying to share a classroom…and maybe a little SasuNaru depending on what you guys want. Well, we'll see what happens!**


	6. Misplaced Piano's

**A/N: Many many many apologies for not updating in such a loooong time! You've got to understand that South Africa just hosted the Fifa world cup and I have been so busy watching soccer matches, perving over soccer players and trying to stow away in Keisuke Honda's luggage (He's on the Japanese soccer team, look him up ****). And now schools started again and it's been completely hectic!**

**Anyway, excuses aside, I really am very sorry and I hope I can be forgiven… By the way, I have gone back and edited all the old chapters as well. Nothing that affects the plot, just cleaning up a few rough edges…Enjoy the new chapter.**

"KAKASHI!"

"Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi poked his head out from behind his piano.

"Where the hell is my desk!" Iruka screamed as he pointed at the spot his desk had once occupied, which now housed the very large piano Kakashi was sitting in front of.

"Well there wasn't any space for it in here silly, it had to be moved." Kakashi stood up and walked over to Iruka putting a hand on his shoulder and steering him over to the corner. "You'll be comfy right over here."

"Kakashi, my desk is facing the wall! How the hell do you expect me to teach when I can't even see my students?"

"Well the top of my piano is always available." Kakashi smirked at Iruka. "All you need is a little sparkly red number and you'll fit in perfectly.

Iruka's face turned crimson as he pushed past Kakashi and headed for the door. "I'm going to get some coffee, this better be back to the way it was when I get back!"

"I take milk and two sugars." Kakashi called after him as he left.

Honestly he didn't understand it, first Kakashi is completely obnoxious and then he's amazingly sweet and nice and romantic and then he's a complete asshole again.

Iruka stormed into the staff room and nearly bowled over a poor, unsuspecting Genma.

"Gees Iruka, what's got you on a warpath?" Genma asked innocently.

"You want to know what's got me on a warpath! Maybe it's something to do with certain stupid, perverted music teachers who send out mixed signals!" Iruka slammed his fist on the counter next to him causing a row of coffee mugs to rattle.

"I take it Kakashi's giving you trouble…story of my life…" Genma rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Iruka sympathetically.

"And the worst part is that I'm the one who is being the complete asshole. He practically saved my job and I'm being so ungrateful." Iruka sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You know Iruka, Kakashi doesn't exactly make it hard for people to hate him. He's completely obnoxious most of the time and he doesn't really care what people think about him. I have a feeling though that he really does care what **you** think…I would cut him some slack and see what happens." Genma looked at Iruka thoughtfully for a few seconds and then added "In fact, if he wants to play games with you, maybe you should do the same with him." Genma said thoughtfully.

Iruka blinked twice and looked at Genma. "Wow, when the heck did you become so insightful?"

"I guess Raidou is rubbing off on me. He's always been the sensible one." Genma chuckled and headed for the door. "Think about what I said Iruka, maybe you can beat him at his own game."

Iruka stood thinking for a few minutes about what Genma had said when a brilliant thought struck him. He quickly made two cups of coffee and headed back off to his classroom.

When he got back Kakashi was still sitting at his piano in the middle of the classroom and he was in the middle of playing a particularly annoying song. When Iruka walked into the room he stopped and looked up "Ah good, you brought coffee."

"Yea, be careful though, it's really hot." Iruka walked forward to hand Kakashi his cup but he somehow tripped over his own feet and a shower of hot coffee cascaded down onto Kakashi's lap.

"Shit that's HOT!" Kakashi leapt out of his chair and began doing some strange kind of hot coffee dance around the room.

"Your pants Kakashi, take off your pants!" Iruka yelled

Kakashi quickly began unbuckling his belt and pulled down his pants. Iruka grabbed a bunch of tissues off his desk and pushed Kakashi into his chair.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi, let me help you with that." Iruka bent down and began wiping down Kakashi's thighs. Moving closer and closer to the family jewels with every stroke.

Kakashi tensed under Iruka's hands and immediately tried to get him to stop. "Uh no it's ok, don't worry about it." Kakashi tried to push Iruka's hands away but Iruka was very persistent.

"Iruka, its ok…"

"Iruka please…"

"Iruka STOP!" Kakashi shot out of the chair, grabbed his pants, and stormed out of the room.

Iruka stood up and chuckled to himself. 'Oh I'll beat him at his own game alright…'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After lunch break that afternoon Iruka walked nervously back to his classroom. Quite honestly he was feeling terrible about what he had done to Kakashi earlier and he wasn't looking forward to having to face the man again. He slowly pushed opened the door to his classroom, praying to any god that would listen that Kakashi wouldn't be inside, but when he looked into the classroom his heart sank right down to his shoes. His desk was back in the front of the classroom and all his papers and books were stacked neatly on top of it. Kakashi's piano was nowhere to be seen and the man himself was sitting in the corner at a small portable keyboard absent-mindedly pressing one key over and over again with his chin in his hand.

"Uh…Kakashi?"

"Hmm" He didn't look up at Iruka.

"What happened to your piano?" The guilt was slowly creeping its way up into Iruka's chest.

"Gone. I would be too if it were at all possible. I'm very sorry to be inconveniencing you." Kakashi continued to press the same key on the keyboard.

" Kakashi, I'm really sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking straight and I…" Then Iruka stopped. 'What the hell am I saying? Of course I meant it! This man has been driving me crazy for who knows how long and I'll be damned if I'm the one who always apologises!'

"Actually Kakashi, I'm not sorry!" Kakashi immediately stopped pressing the piano key and looked up at Iruka.

"You give me so much…well…CRAP every single day and quite frankly I am sick of it! Maybe I am a bit of a pushover most of the time but that doesn't mean that you get to take advantage of that! You're the one who just moved your piano in here! You should be apologising to me!" Iruka was fuming. But not only was he fuming, he felt more liberated then he had in a long long time and damn it felt good.

"I knew it…" Kakashi suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew you had it in you. I've been waiting to see how much you would put up with before you snapped and I must admit that you did pretty well…" Kakashi smirked at him.

"You think this is some kind of joke? Well I'll have you know that I'm dead…mmmphh." Iruka was very quickly cut off by Kakashi's mouth latching on to his own. This time though, Iruka didn't feel the urge to push him away. Instead he grabbed the front of Kakashi's shirt and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. Kakashi put both his hands on Iruka's shoulders and steered him gently backwards until the back of his knees hit his desk. He allowed himself to be placed on top of the desk, all the while never letting go of the front of Kakashi's shirt. In fact he was so focused on Kakashi that he failed to hear his classroom door being opened.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" The familiar voice of Naruto suddenly cried out.

Immediately Kakashi and Iruka wrenched apart and Iruka whipped his head around to look at the door, there in the doorway stood Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had his face buried in Sasuke's shoulder but Sasuke had his usual calm expression plastered on his face.

"Exactly how long has this been going on for?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well about two minutes before the two of you walked in and ruined it." Kakashi smirked at Sasuke. Naruto let out a faint whimper.

"Kakashi! I think he wants to know how long we've been…uh…" Iruka wasn't quite sure how to word what he was trying to say.

"Together?" Sasuke added helpfully.

"Well then my answer applies doesn't it?"

"Um…well I guess you could say that." Iruka rubbed nervously at the scar on his nose.

"We're together then?"

"Yes…we're together."

**A/N: I hope to goodness that this has made up somewhat for my lack of updates…as always please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Invitations

**A/N: Yay, I'm back with more KakaIru goodness! I haven't got much to say except enjoy the new chapter :D**

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi shot out of bed and ran down the hallway, throwing open the door to Sasuke's bedroom. "What is it? What happened!"

"Ugh, would you just look at Naruto's Facebook status!" Sasuke pointed at his computer screen

"Seriously Sasuke? You called me out of bed to read Naruto's Facebook status? I thought you were being attacked or something!"

"Yea yea whatever, just read it ok!" Sasuke continued to point at his computer screen.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to the monitor, reading the words on the screen _'Flippen sweet night, thanks for the laughs guys'._ "GASP, Sasuke, this is awful! Naruto had a good night? Whatever shall we do!" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"God Kakashi that's not the point! Do you realise that I asked him if we could hang out on Friday and he blew me off because he said he was going out with Kiba. So I texted him earlier asking if he wanted to do something tonight and he blew me off again because he was going out, he didn't even bother to mention with who! And now he puts it on his Facebook status just to rub it in my face!"

"Sasuke, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose…he is allowed to have friends other then you." Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "And besides, what about all the times you go out with Neji and Gaara and don't invite him?"

"That's different! I never ever blow him off to be with Neji or Gaara, I only make plans with them when I'm not doing anything else! But he thinks it's all right to keep me dangling on a thread to be used whenever he feels like it! He's supposed to be my best friend but he sure as hell doesn't act like it." Sasuke folded his arms and sunk grumpily onto his bed.

"Sasuke…you really need to stop thinking about yourself and think about Naruto for a second. Do you really think he would do this to you if he knew how much it hurt you?"

"Yes! In fact I'm nearly 100% sure he does it purposefully to annoy me!"

"Well then, if that's the way you feel about it I guess the only thing for you to do is to talk to him."

Sasuke snorted loudly and looked at Kakashi with raised eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And what the hell would you know about it? It's taken you like five years to tell Iruka how you feel about him!"

"That's different Sasuke and you know it! What I feel for Iruka is different to what you feel for Naruto…"

Sasuke sat and stared at Kakashi for a while without saying anything and Kakashi was just about to get up and leave when Sasuke whispered something in a very soft voice. "What if it isn't…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So as you can see guys, the chromosomes from the mother and father cross over at this point and share some of their DNA, that is why everybody turns out differently, because there are truly infinite combinations of DNA."

"Um, Iruka-Sensei…what happens if you get two of the same DNA from each parent?"

"That is physically impossible unless your parents are related Kiba…" Iruka said with a chuckle.

Kiba blushed lightly and Naruto, who was sitting next to him, started howling with laughter. "I always knew there was inter-breeding in your family Kiba but I thought it was only with the dogs!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! You will either shut-up or leave my class!" Iruka shouted.

"Geez Iruka, chill out, I was just kidding around…"

"That's it, out! Get out of my class Uzumaki and I'll speak to you after the lesson."

Naruto slowly got out of his seat, crossed his arms and huffed out of the classroom. He sat on the floor next to the door and put his head on his knees. He pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and was about to stuff the headphones into his ears when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards him. It was Sasuke, Naruto looked up and smiled at the Uchiha. Sasuke just continued on his path and walked right past Naruto.

"Sasuke…Hey Sasuke!" Naruto stood up and walked after Sasuke, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"What is it Dobe?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I uh…I just wanted to know how you were…I haven't seen you for a while."

Sasuke snorted. "Fine."

"Oh, that's good…"

"Nice weekend?" Sasuke asked with a sneer.

"Actually yea! I went out with Kiba and Shikamaru. How was yours?" Naruto asked, oblivious to Sasuke's anger.

"Oh just dandy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm supposed to be getting back to class." Sasuke shook out of Naruto's grip and stalked off down the corridor.

"What the hell was his problem?" Naruto sank back down onto the floor and listened to his Ipod until the bell rang and Iruka called him back into the classroom.

"Honestly Naruto, we've had this conversation before. I can't have you speaking to me like that during class. The other students will think I'm playing favourites if I don't punish you." Iruka said as he packed up the papers scattered over his desk.

"Yea I know, I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't tell me you're angry at me for sending you out Naruto."

"It's not you, its Sasuke! I saw him in the corridor earlier and he completely ignored me. I physically had to get up and grab his shoulder to make him stop and talk to me…"

"Well did you do something to piss him off?" Iruka asked with concern.

"Not that I can remember…but who knows? The stupid Uchiha gets his panties in a bunch over nothing all the time."

"Naruto! That's your best friend you're talking about." Iruka sat down behind his desk.

"Yea well, he sure doesn't act like it sometimes!" Naruto grumbled.

"Well you're just going to have to talk to him, otherwise you're never going to find out whats wrong." Iruka picked up a stack of papers and began to grade them. "Now get out, I have work to do."

Naruto huffed off mumbling things about 'Unhelpful people' and slammed the door behind him. Iruka winced at the sudden noise and smudged the mark he was just making so that it looked like something between a tick and a cross.

He continued to mark his papers in peace for another 10 minutes until his classroom door creaked open and he looked up to see a smiling Kakashi.

"Working hard?" Kakashi walked up to Iruka's desk. "Just so you know I have a music theory class to teach in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, I'll just go mark in the staff room I guess." Iruka smiled at Kakashi and began to gather his things off of his desk.

"Um Iruka…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well…I don't know if you knew this but I play piano in the Konoha orchestra and they're having a concert tonight. I was kinda wondering if you'd want to come and watch…" Kakashi looked at his feet the whole time he was speaking.

"Of course I would!" Kakashi looked up to see Iruka beaming at him. "And how about we go for dinner afterwards? My treat."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "That would be great." He gingerly leant forward and kissed Iruka and was pleasantly surprised when Iruka grabbed his tie and yanked him forward to deepen the kiss. After a while they broke apart for air and Kakashi smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

"Oh Kakashi, don't tell me you have perverted classroom fantasies?" Iruka chuckled and let go of Kakashi's tie.

"Oh Iruka, don't try and tell me that you don't." Kakashi winked at Iruka and a fierce blush spread across his face.

"I…uh…ugh just shut up!" Iruka put his face into his hands to stop his blush from growing.

"I'll see ya later Iruka." Kakashi chuckled and turned to leave.

"Uh Kakashi?"

"Yes Sensei?" Kakashi purred.

Iruka ignored the tone. "Do you think you could get Sasuke to come over and keep Naruto company tonight? I don't like the idea of either of them being alone." Iruka tried not to think about how angry Naruto would be when he found out that Iruka was interfering with his personal life, but whatever, maybe they'd sort out their problems in the process.

Kakashi winced at Iruka's request because he knew that the last thing Sasuke wanted to do was see Naruto, but he nodded before he could stop himself.

"Great! I'll see you after the concert then?"

"Yep! Oh and I'll send a ticket for you with Sasuke later this afternoon. The show starts at 5." Kakashi walked out of the classroom and shut the door. Ok, so he had gotten Iruka to agree to see his show but how the hell was he going to get Sasuke to agree to see Naruto?

**A/N: Ok so I know there was quite a lot of SasuNaru in this chapter but I tried to squeeze some KakaIru in there too.**

**Hmmm…I wonder what's going to happen when an angry Naruto and Sasuke are left alone together for the night…I hope Iruka has insurance! Oh and I'm sure you figured out that Iruka is a Biology teacher...for no particular reason...I just enjoy Biology.**

**Please review my lovely's! **


	8. Concerts and Confessions

**A/N: So, I saw my first ever-real life cosplayers this weekend and it was awesome! I was so excited I ran up to them and shook their hands! TeeHee so awesome!**

**Anyway this turned out to be one LONG ass chapter and I thought about splitting it into two parts but it was already finished so I just decided to post it as is…Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snoop Dogg or any of his awesomeness...**

"No."

"But Sasuke…"

"I said no Kakashi."

"But I just…"

"God damn it Kakashi I said NO!"

"Well would you at least open the door so we can talk about this?" Kakashi had been resting his head on Sasuke's doorframe for the last 10 minutes, his patience was wearing very thin.

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"Uchiha Sasuke open this door right now or so help me I'll break it down!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming! No need to break out parental mode." Kakashi heard Sasuke shuffling over to the door and the lock clicking. Slowly the door swung open revealing a glaring Uchiha. Kakashi stepped slowly into Sasuke's room and sat down on the bed. He waited a few moments, motioning to Sasuke to sit down next to him.

"Ok Sasuke, I know I'm not the best person to be saying this but you can't just avoid someone because you discovered that you have feelings for them."

Sasuke sat down next to Kakashi and stared at the floor for a few seconds. "I didn't discover it Kakashi, I think I've liked Naruto for a very long time, I just haven't been able to admit it. But I know he's going to hate me if I tell him and I know I'm going to hate myself if I don't."

Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his wild man of hair. It was scary how similar his situation with Iruka had been. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Naruto cares about you Sasuke, never doubt that. Even if he doesn't feel exactly the same way about you I'm sure that wont change." Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder but immediately removed it when he felt Sasuke stiffen. Sasuke hated people touching him, to the extent where he would flinch away at the lightest brush. Kakashi knew it was going to be a long time before Sasuke even trusted him enough to give him a pat on the shoulder.

Suddenly alarm bells went off inside Kakashi's head. "You let him touch you…"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, sounding very confused.

"Naruto, you let him touch you! I mean for goodness sake, you flinch when I touch your shoulder but you let him sleep right on your lap! That's got to count for something Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at him as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on in his head. "I…I never though about it like that before."

"Well it'll be an Icha Icha free day in this household before I let you mess up an opportunity to spend time with the one person I know you really care about! You're going and that's it!" Feeling inspired Kakashi marched out of the room to get ready for the concert.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Half an hour later Sasuke was standing at Iruka's front door with his hand poised to knock. He'd been standing in that same position for the last 5 minutes trying to summon the courage to make his presence known. But before he could accomplish his task the door was wrenched open and a flustered looking Iruka stood in the doorway.

"Oh Sasuke, thank goodness you're finally here, I was starting to get worried. Have you got the ticket?" Iruka asked, not questioning the boy as to why he was just standing at his front door.

"Uh yea, it's right here." Sasuke pulled a ticket out of his back pocket and handed it to Iruka.

"Thanks Sasuke. Now I've got to go, Naruto's in his room listening to some kind of death metal or whatever that ungodly racket is called. I'd advise you knock before you go in." And with that Iruka walked past Sasuke, pushed him into the house, and shut the door behind him.

It was sort of a reflex for Sasuke to head straight for Naruto's room once he was inside the house even though he had no desire to go there. So all to soon he found himself staring at yet another door with his hand ready to knock. But this time he did.

"Iruka I've already turned it down four times and I'm not doing it again!" Naruto's voice called angrily over what sounded to Sasuke like somebody being slowly and painfully murdered.

"Uh, its not Iruka, its me…" Sasuke said to the door.

"…"

"Naruto can I come in? We need to talk." Sasuke once again addressed the wooden barrier in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto is not in right now. Please leave your message after the beep…Beeeeep."

"Oh come on Naruto! Stop being childish and let me in. I really need to talk to you." Sasuke heard Naruto shuffling across the room and then the music suddenly ceased. A few seconds later the door opened and a very solemn Naruto looked back at him.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It took at least five full minutes for the applause to die down after the orchestra's last number, and Iruka had to admit that he was really proud that he knew Kakashi. Not that he was bragging, but the silver haired man had been the life and soul of the show. By the end of his first solo, there had not been a dry eye in the house, and by the end of his last, you could not move on stage for all the various items of underwear littering it.

Iruka waited outside for Kakashi after the show and after about 20 minutes he saw Kakashi stroll out of the building and amble towards his car.

"Hey 'ruka, thanks for waiting. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to slip away without being noticed." Kakashi smirked at Iruka.

"Yes well, I must say, you have quite the fangirl base."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, I know." Kakashi said dryly. "It's taken years off my life. Do you know that I once found a girl hiding inside my piano? Inside! I mean how the heck did she even get in there? Some people shouldn't be allowed loose in the streets!"

Iruka chuckled and was about to reply when he noticed something pink sticking out of Kakashi's back pocket. "Uh, Kakashi, what's that in your pocket?"

Kakashi gave him a confused look and then slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a hot pink G-String. Iruka blushed but Kakashi just burst out laughing. "Gees, you'd think the people coming to watch an orchestra play would be a little more sophisticated then this! People are getting bolder and bolder everyday! I didn't even feel these going in…"

"Uh well, as fascinating as this conversation is, are you ready to go?" Iruka eyed Kakashi hopefully.

"Aw, now don't tell me you're jealous of a little competition sensei?" Kakashi teased.

"Well, if you're the kind of guy who likes his lovers to wear hot pink G-Strings then you're going to be a little disappointed with me, I'm a 100% briefs man!" Iruka chuckled and looked at Kakashi who seemed to have spaced out. After a few seconds Iruka put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Uh earth to Kakashi…"

Kakashi blinked a couple of times and then looked at Iruka "Sorry about that, I just had the loveliest vision of you in a Calvin Klein advert…"

"Ok…Let's get going shall we?" Iruka steered the still unfocused man into the passengers seat of his car and then went around and got into the drivers side. He turned the ignition and the engine roared to life, unfortunately so did the radio.

_When the pimps in the crib ma  
__drop it like it's hot,  
__drop it like it's hot,  
__drop it like it's hot. _

Iruka's hand made a dive for the radio and immediately turned it off.

"I had no idea you were a Snoop Dogg fan Sensei." Kakashi looked at the blushing brunet with a smile.

"Its not me, its Naruto! He used my car this afternoon and he must have left his CD in it…" Iruka said, looking rather flustered. Heaven forbid if Kakashi ever found out he was a closet rapper…

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I to like to listen to the Doggfather every once in a while." Kakashi said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yea yea whatever, lets just get going." And with that Iruka pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Teme, we've been staring at each other for the last 10 minutes and you have yet to tell me what it is you wanted to talk about and you know I'm sick of…"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, about earlier at school. I acted like a jerk and I had no reason to snap at you…" Sasuke stared at his lap the entire time he was talking. "It's just that I was really angry because you blew me off this weekend to spend time with Kiba."

Naruto stared at the raven boy for a few seconds before his face broke onto a smile. "It's alright Teme, we all get jealous sometimes."

"Naruto it's not funny." But Sasuke knew that he had already lost the blonde who was now giggling to himself. He sighed and got up to go to the kitchen but before he could make it out of the door Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry Teme, I didn't know you cared so much about who I hang out with." Naruto had a much more serious expression on his face now.

"I only care if you're hanging out with them instead of me Dobe." Sasuke stood in the doorway of Naruto's room with his hand resting on the frame.

"Well I'm sorry for blowing you off Sasuke but its not like I belong to you, I'm allowed to have other friends you know…"

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto "Well what if I want you to?"

Naruto's expression became puzzled "Want me to what?"

Another step "Belong to me."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

During the short duration of their drive Iruka was forced to listen to Kakashi's rendition of Booty Rockin Everywhere and trying to pretend like he didn't want to join in and sing along. Eventually though they pulled up in front of Iruka's favourite restaurant.

When they walked in Iruka gave his name to the hostess who promptly showed them to their table near the back of the restaurant.

"So, putting aside the fangirls, what did you actually think of the show?" Kakashi asked after they had seated themselves.

"Oh my god I didn't even tell you how good the show was…I'm such and idiot." Iruka scratched at the scar on his nose. "Well in any case, it was brilliant. I really enjoyed it."

"Why thank you, I didn't know if you'd like it, judging by your obvious preference for other genres of music." Kakashi winked at him.

"For the last time that was Naruto's CD! And even if I was a rap fan, and I mean **IF, **I would still be able to appreciate classical music, especially the way you play it." Iruka gave Kakashi a genuine smile.

Then from the front of the restaurant there came the sound of chatting and laughter, and a few seconds after that a very large group of very large men filed past and sat down at the table next to them. Well actually, it was four tables pushed together, but who was counting.

"Well there go my plans for a quiet dinner." Iruka said with a chuckle just as their waiter came over to the table.

"Excuse me, but who are those guys over there?" Iruka asked, pointing at the group.

"Oh them, that's a touring Rugby team. It seems like they won a big match today and they're out celebrating. Are they bothering you?" The waiter asked earnestly.

"Uh no, it's fine." Iruka lied with a smile.

Iruka and Kakashi ordered their meals and had been chatting about more of the exploits of Kakashi's fangirls when one of the burly rugby players walked past their table and bumped into Iruka's chair, causing him to spill his drink all over his lap. Without even stopping to apologise the man just continued walking past.

"Excuse me, but I think you owe him and apology." Kakashi stood up and called after the man.

"Kakashi leave it!" Iruka hissed, but the man had already stopped.

He turned around slowly and walked up to their table. "Oh yeah? And what are you, his boyfriend?"

"As a matter of fact yes I am." Kakashi said coolly.

The man seemed to be shocked for a second by Kakashi's reply and then he smirked. "Well in that case, I don't apologise to fag's." He started to turn and walk away again, but in one swift movement Kakashi caught his arm, twisted it behind his back and slammed his face into the table in front of Iruka.

"How the hell did you do that?" The man asked, trying desperately to slip out of Kakashi's grip.

"I may or may not have studied Ninjutsu for 10 years, that however is unimportant. Now apologise!" Kakashi yelled.

"Alright alright I'm sorry." The man winced as Kakashi continued to apply pressure to his arm.

"That's better, now run along back to you team." Kakashi said, releasing the man from his vice like grip and sitting back down at the table. He looked up at Iruka, whose face was now flushed, and saw something he didn't expect. Anger.

"How could you do that?" Iruka ground out through gritted teeth.

"Iruka I…"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Exactly what made you think that you needed to do that?"

"Iruka please calm down. I was just trying to look out for you…"

"What, because I can't take care of myself? Because I need looking after? If you want to treat someone like a defenceless woman then maybe you should think about getting a girlfriend instead!" By now Iruka was yelling so loud that the whole restaurant had stopped what they were doing and had their eyes fixed on him and Kakashi.

"Iruka this is ridiculous, you're completely over-reacting!" Kakashi yelled, starting to become angry himself.

Iruka stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his head "You know what Kakashi, I'm done. Goodnight." Iruka got up from the table and stormed out of the restaurant. Leaving a very angry and very confused Kakashi behind.

After a few minutes Kakashi pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled Sasuke's number. When the boy picked up he was panting heavily and it took him a few seconds before he could speak.

"-pant- What's up? –pant- Date over already?"

"Sasuke, just come get me please…"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few…is everything alright?"

"No, not really, I'll tell you when you get here." Kakashi hung up the phone and dropped his head into his hands. What the hell had just happened?

**A/N: Alrighty, just a few things…before you start throwing rocks and telling me that Iruka completely overreacted, there is a very good reason for him going so buckwild. The reason shall be revealed very soon…**

**And I know that my reader base is largely American but I had to make it a Rugby team and not a Football team. Rugby is my country's sport!**

**Oh and on another note why was Sasuke panting so hard when he answered the phone…Hmmm**

**I hope I will be rewarded for giving you such a loooooong chapter. Reviews please!**


	9. Anger and Alcohol

**Public Announcement: I am such an idiot! I was reading over the old chapters of this story and I noticed that for some reason it says that Naruto and Sasuke are 14 when clearly they are intended to be 16! Anyways I have corrected the error and hopefully no lasting damage has been done.**

**So maybe I should make all the characters ages clear…**

**Iruka: 24**

**Kakashi: 26**

**Naruto and Sasuke: 16**

**Many apologies if there has been any confusion! **

**Now that that's out of the way, it's on with the story!**

"Naruto? Kakashi just called me and I need to go pick him up." Sasuke called out cautiously.

Sasuke was currently sitting on the side of a bathtub talking to Naruto through the bathroom door. He had locked himself in said bathroom when Kakashi called because he had spent the previous 10 minutes being chased around the apartment by Naruto, who had threatened to beat him within an inch of his life. To put it lightly Sasuke's confession to Naruto had failed dismally and it really hurt him to know that the blonde didn't share his feelings. The thought of adding bodily injury to that pain wasn't appealing, so he wasn't keen on leaving his hideout.

"So?" Naruto asked from outside the bathroom door.

"So, that means I need to come out…but you have to promise you're not going to hurt me." Sasuke paused, listening for Naruto's reply.

"Yea alright, I promise. You can come out." Naruto said after a few moments of hesitation.

Sasuke unlocked the bathroom door and slowly pushed it open to reveal Naruto leaning against the opposite wall, glaring daggers at him.

"Look Dobe, I'm really sorry I said anything. Let's just pretend it never happened…" Sasuke said solemnly.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Sasuke flinched slightly but tried to keep his composure. "I understand if things can't go back to normal, but I'm willing to forget if you are…"

"You know Sasuke, your nickname should be Dobe, not mine." Naruto said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"Sasuke, I like you too."

Sasuke's mouth fell open and he stared at Naruto. "Well what the hell did you chase me around the house for?"

"For making me wait so damn long!"

Sasuke froze. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, I've liked you since practically the day I met you, how could you not have seen that?" Naruto looked directly into the Uchiha's dark eyes as he spoke.

"Naruto I…"

"Just go." Naruto cut the raven off. "It sounds like Kakashi needs you. I'll still be here when you get back, I promise." Naruto lent forward and kissed Sasuke gently on the cheek.

The raven blushed deeply and looked at his feet. Naruto just chuckled "Who would have thought that the great Uchiha Sasuke was shy! You had better get going or Kakashi is going to be pissed." With those words he steered a dazed Sasuke to the door and pushed him outside.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Sasuke eventually pulled up outside the restaurant it had started to rain and he felt extremely guilty for making Kakashi wait. The silver haired man was standing in the parking lot, staring out in to space, and he didn't seem to notice when Sasuke pulled up. Sasuke grabbed his coat and hurried over to the soaking man.

"What the hell are you doing? Why didn't you just wait for me inside you freak!"

Kakashi's fringe hung low over his face and water was slowly dripping off of it. He looked at Sasuke with a dazed expression and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "God, when did it start raining?"

"Holy shit Kakashi, what happened between you two?" Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his temporary guardian.

"Language Sasuke! I don't really want to talk about it, lets just go home ok?" Kakashi stood up and strode over to the car "Keys Sasuke…"

"Um, do you really think you should be driving in your state?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Sasuke I'm fine, I just spaced out for a little while that's all…now hand over my keys." Kakashi felt the same way about his car as he did about his bike.

Sasuke reluctantly gave Kakashi the car keys and slid into the passenger seat. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kakashi just ignored Sasuke's question and continued to drive. Quite honestly, he had no idea what had happened.

"Ok, so you really don't want to talk about it…"

"How'd it go with Naruto?" Kakashi completely ignored Sasuke again.

"Uh yeah…about that. Well, I told him how I felt…"

"And?"

"He chased me around the apartment for ten minutes threatening to beat me senseless. I eventually had to lock myself in the bathroom when you called me."

"Ah, so he didn't take it very well then…how did you escape?" Kakashi asked genuinely interested. Sasuke's story was taking his mind off of Iruka.

"Well, when I left the bathroom he told me he liked me too…"

Kakashi gave him the 'wtf' expression "Then why the hell did he chase you around?"

"That's exactly what I said! He told me it was for making him wait so long! Honestly I will never fully understand the Dobe... " Sasuke was starting to get slightly worked up by what had happened.

Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's expression "At any rate Sasuke, I'm happy for you. You guys have no idea how cute you are together."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke blushed and punched Kakashi's arm.

"What?" Kakashi faked innocence as he continued to drive.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Iruka flew through the door of his apartment and stomped down the passage to the kitchen. The racket he was making drew Naruto from his room, and as the blonde entered the kitchen he found Iruka pulling a bottle of vodka out of the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of the clear liquid.

"Iruka?"

"What?"

Naruto flinched at the volume of Iruka's voice "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Naruto, just go back to bed." Iruka said before he downed his glass.

Now the mere fact that Iruka was drinking warned Naruto that something had gone horribly wrong. Iruka never drank.

"It's definitely not nothing Iruka…tell me what happened."

"Go to FUCKING bed Naruto!" Iruka roared.

Iruka stared wide-eyed at his guardian and couldn't stop tears spilling from his large blue orbs.

"Oh God Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you." Iruka ran over and pulled Naruto into his chest "I so sorry."

"Its 'sniff' ok 'sniff'" Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at Iruka.

"No Naruto, its not ok. I screwed up really badly tonight and now I'm taking it out on you…" Iruka sank to the floor resting his head against the cupboard behind him. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

Naruto lowered himself to the floor next to the brunet and put his arm around Iruka's shoulders "What did you do Iruka?"

Tears started to roll down Iruka's cheeks. "Kakashi did a really amazing thing for me and I completely flipped out. I...I think I may have ended what we have together…" Iruka buried his face in his hands and wouldn't look at Naruto.

"Iruka I…"

"I'll be alright Naruto, just go to bed…"

Naruto knew it would be a bad idea to leave Iruka alone, but he also knew that the man would not take no for an answer, so reluctantly he got up and went back to his bedroom.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was two in the morning when Naruto was woken by a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He immediately shot out of bed and ran down the passage to see what had happened and found Iruka sitting in the same place he had left him hours ago, the only difference now was that he was surrounded by a number of empty bottles. Next to him a drawer was lying on its side and the contents had spilled all over the floor.

"I was looking for a straw and the whole drawer fell out!" Iruka giggled to himself.

"God Iruka, how much have you had to drink?"

Iruka frowned "Only about two or three…"

"Glasses?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Bottles…"

"Ok…I think it's time you got to bed." Naruto stepped forward to help Iruka up but Iruka refused to move.

"Where's Kakashi?" Iruka demanded

"He's at home Iruka, where do you expect him to be?" Naruto tried to pull Iruka up once more.

"I want to see Kakashi!" Iruka whined like a four-year-old child.

"Alright alright, you can see him in the morning. Let's just get you to bed."

"No! I want to see him now!"

"Iruka you can't see him now. It's the middle of the night and he's probably asleep."

"I don't care, I'm going to call him." Iruka tried to stand up but gravity got the better of him and he toppled to the ground.

"Gees Iruka, if it's that important to you I'll call him! Just don't try and get up again ok?" Naruto waited for Iruka to nod and then went to the living room to call Kakashi. The phone rang a couple of times before a very groggy sounding voice answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kakashi? It's Naruto."

"Naruto? It's like three in the morning! What do you want?"

"Kakashi, could you please come over. Iruka is really drunk and it's freaking me out, I've never seen him this out of it before."

"Naruto, I really don't think that Iruka wants to see me right now."

"Actually, he's very adamant that he wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Yea, he wont shut up about you! Now please get over here, I'm worried he's going to do something stupid."

Kakashi was silent for a few moments "Alright, I'll be there soon."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Kakashi arrived at Iruka's apartment he tapped lightly on the door and waited until a very annoyed looking Naruto answered it.

"He's in the kitchen pouring himself another drink and he's all yours. I'll be in my room if you need me." The blonde boy left Kakashi standing in the doorway and disappeared back to his bedroom.

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, trying to summon the courage to walk down the passage. That was, until he heard the tinkling of breaking glass and the sound of Iruka giggling.

"I guess it would be wrong of me not to go and see if he's alright." Kakashi said to himself as he walked down the passage and into the kitchen where he found Iruka sitting on the floor looking forlornly at a broken bottle. Iruka didn't seem to notice Kakashi was there until he had walked over and bent down in front of the inebriated man.

"Well well well" Iruka paused to hiccup "If it isn't Hatake Kakashi…what brings you here?"

"Naruto called me, he was worried about you."

"Gees that kid worries too much…I'm fine."

"No Iruka, you're not fine. You've had way to much to drink."

"Hey, don't tell me what to do! I'm a grown man! I do what I like and I like what I do…and I like who I do…and I like you" Iruka blushed and started to giggle again "Cos I'm Lionel Messi bitch, the greatest footballer in the world right now…"

"No, you're Umino Iruka, the biggest drunk in the world right now…"

"What?"

"You're drunk!"

"You're sexy!"(1)

"God Iruka, you're embarrassing yourself." Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the arm and pulled him off the kitchen floor "Where's your bedroom?"

Iruka pointed to the door directly opposite the kitchen and then buried his face into Kakashi's chest. "Mmm you're so warm Kakashi." Iruka nuzzled further into the Kakashi's chest.

"You're just freezing because you've been sitting on the kitchen floor for God knows how long."

Kakashi steered the drunken teacher to his bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. He stared at Iruka for a few seconds before he turned to walk away but before he could get anywhere Iruka's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't…"

"Don't what Iruka? Don't go? Because you had no problem leaving me at the restaurant tonight." Kakashi couldn't help but be angry with Iruka, no matter how drunk he was.

"Don't look at me like that, don't ever look at me the way you just did. You can be angry with me but don't look at me like you hate me." Tears started to well up in Iruka's eyes "I'm so sorry Kakashi, I acted like a complete idiot tonight and you didn't deserve it. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I don't want to lose you." Iruka suddenly sounded incredibly sober.

Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Iruka and brushed a tear from his cheek "I could never hate you Iruka, I just don't understand why you did what you did."

"Do you want to know something really sad Kakashi? I really like you. I mean I REALLY like you. And I'm too screwed up in the head to even show you properly…" Iruka sighed and flopped back onto the bed, whispering a few more word before he passed out "It's all Mizuki's fault…"

**(1): Line borrowed/stolen from Family Guy **

**A/N: OMG MIZUKI! Dum dum duuuuuuummmmmm…**

**Yea so the reason for Iruka's screwed-upness is about to be revealed but are you ready for it? The next chapter should be up soon because it's nearly done already. So hopefully you wont be kept in suspense for to long.**

**Review review review!**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Ahoy there mateys…I have finally made it to chapter 10 and this fic has officially broken the 15 000 word mark. YAY **

**Many flashbacks in this chapter. Hopefully it's not to confusing… lets DOOOO it!**

The next morning when Iruka woke up he could barely open his eyes. His head was pounding, he felt nauseous, and when he attempted to sit up his whole world began to spin very badly.

"Lie down Iruka, it's probably best if you just stay in bed for the rest of the day." A soothing voice spoke as a cool hand pressed against Iruka's forehead.

Iruka tried desperately to open his eyes again and when he finally managed to pry them open he saw a familiar mop of silver hair and a pair of mismatched eyes looking at him.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Iruka gave the man a hung over attempt at a puzzled look.

"Well, after I was called in the middle of the night by Naruto, I came here and found you in a very bad way on the kitchen floor. So I took you to bed and stayed with you until you fell asleep. However, I did not anticipate just how alike you and Naruto were." Kakashi chuckled and lifted his arm. The action caused Iruka's arm to lift simultaneously as it seemed to be attached to Kakashi's sleeve. "Boy, when you guys hold onto something you sure do hold on tight." Kakashi smiled at Iruka.

"Only when it's something worth holding onto." Iruka smiled softly. "Look, about last night, I don't know what I did or said in my…state…but I apologise for any inappropriateness."

"No no, you were a perfect gentleman. Although you did claim to be Lionel Messi…I didn't know you were a soccer fan Sensei."

"I'm not…He's just hot." Iruka froze, damn this hangover! It was making him say inappropriate things. "I mean, he's just a really good player!"

Kakashi chuckled again "Don't worry Sensei, I'm rather partial to a little Forlan myself…"

"Kakashi…not to be negative, but you seem to be in a really good mood for someone who should justifiably be furious."

Kakashi frowned. He had spent the whole night lying awake trying to figure out who Mizuki was and he thought he might have figured it out.

"Iruka, were you involved with Mizuki, the old gym teacher(1)?"

Iruka's mouth fell open and he stared at Kakashi wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

"You're very talkative when you're drunk." Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh God, what else did I tell you?"

"Besides the Messi thing? Nothing. In fact you didn't tell me anything about Mizuki either. You kinda just mumbled something about him before you passed out."

Iruka remained silent.

"Did he do something to you Iruka?"

Silence

"Iruka if we're going to be in a relationship you cant keep secrets from me. Especially ones that affect you so badly…" Kakashi sighed.

A few minutes passed before finally Iruka spoke "What you're asking me to do is big Kakashi. You're asking me to dig up memories that I spent years trying to lock away." Tears started to well up in Iruka's eyes. Kakashi pulled Iruka forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking man.

"What did he do to make you like this?"

Iruka was silent as Kakashi ran his hand up and down his back. Kakashi could feel the lump caused by the extensive scarring on Iruka's shoulder through the thin shirt he was wearing. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Did he do this to you?" Kakashi asked in a soft voice, running his hand back over the scar.

Tears fell silently down Iruka's face but he remained still, never moving a muscle.

"He did, didn't he?" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulders and pushed him away from his chest "Iruka, please say something…"

"Yes" Iruka said, so quietly that Kakashi barely heard him.

Immediately feelings of rage bubbled up inside Kakashi. He didn't even know what Mizuki had done but he wanted to find the man and bury him in the deepest darkest hole he could find, where nobody could hear his screams. Kakashi's hands unconsciously tightened around Iruka's arms as he thought about someone hurting his Iruka.

"Kakashi calm down, it was a long time ago." Iruka said softly.

Kakashi let go of Iruka's arms and looked up into sad brown eyes "Tell me what he did Iruka." Kakashi said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Just give me a minute…"

They sat silently for a while, Iruka looking at his hands and Kakashi looking at Iruka. Finally Iruka spoke.

"We met 4 years ago in college. It sounds really cliché but it was kinda like love at first sight."

-Flashback-

"Hey Iruka, you finish that paper on protein synthesis yet?" Izumo called to Iruka from a table in the cafeteria. Iruka was still standing in the lunch line waiting for his food.

"Yea I finished it last night. Now stop shouting across the cafeteria." Iruka scolded his friend.

"Excuse me, are you a Biology major?" A voice suddenly said from behind him as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Yea I am, why do you ask?" Iruka said as he turned around to see who he was speaking to. The man behind him had shoulder length silver hair held back by a dark blue bandana and the most beautiful smile Iruka had ever seen.

"Uh…well I'm doing a degree in HMS(2) but I'm taking Biology as an elective and is kinda killing me. I've been looking for someone to tutor me, would you be interested?" The man gave Iruka a brilliant smile.

"Um sure, any time…"

"Great! How about Friday at around 4?" Iruka nodded slowly. "Awesome, what Res(3) do you stay in?"

"Actually I stay in my own apartment…maybe we should meet at your Res instead?" Iruka couldn't believe he was making plans to meet up with a complete stranger.

"Ok, I stay in Hobsen House, room 11. I'll see you on Friday then." The man flashed Iruka another smile before turning and leaving with his tray of food. Iruka hadn't even noticed when the man had cut in front of him.

"I didn't even ask his name…"

-End if Flashback-

"After I started tutoring him we went on a couple of dates until we were officially 'together'. Our relationship was pretty normal, and to tell you the truth I was really happy to be with him." Iruka stopped and shifted his position a bit to get more comfortable.

"We were dating for a year before he moved in with me, but that's when things started to change. He became extremely jealous of my friends, to the point where I could only sneak out to see them and eventually I couldn't see them at all. At first I thought it was sort of cute, the way he was so possessive, but I started realising just how bad it was when he stopped me leaving the apartment one day and told me to go and change my clothes. After that he started to pick out all my outfits for me, he ordered my food for me, sometimes he even used to answer questions that were directed at me. He told me that he was doing it because he loved me and he wanted to take care of me" Iruka stopped and breathed in deeply.

"Its ok Iruka, if you want to stop there we can." Kakashi pulled Iruka forward and kissed his cheek.

"No, I want to tell you. It's just really difficult." Iruka looked down at his hands again.

Kakashi put his hands on either side on Iruka's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Iruka leant back until his head was resting on his pillow and Kakashi was lying on top of him.

"Iruka, I want you to know that whatever you tell me now is not going to effect our relationship in anyway." He rolled over onto his side and pulled Iruka into his chest.

Iruka sighed into Kakashi's chest and started talking again "We'd been dating for two years when I got my job at the Academy. I was so happy because it meant that I would have a few hours a day to myself. I loved Mizuki but he was extremely over-bearing and sometimes irrational, I needed some time to myself. I had been teaching for about two weeks when Mizuki came home and told me that he'd taken a job as the gym teacher at the Academy."

-Flashback-

"What do you mean you don't want me to work at the Academy Iruka? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am. It's just that I kind of like having a few hours to myself everyday." Iruka didn't look Mizuki in the eye.

"Why would you want time away from me Iruka? I thought you loved me." Mizuki stepped forward and grabbed Iruka's arm. He put his other hand under Iruka's chin and lifted his face until he could look into the big brown eyes. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do! It's just…"

"Did you find someone else?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he couldn't bring himself to answer.

Mizuki seemed to take Iruka's silence as an answer "Oh God you're fucking one of the teachers aren't you?" Mizuki's grip tightened on Iruka's arm.

"No! Mizuki I would never do that! How could you say something like that?"

"Then is it one of the students? God you're disgusting." Mizuki shoved Iruka onto the floor.

Iruka's eyes filled with tears "Mizuki how can you say that?"

"Shut up you stupid whore." Mizuki kicked Iruka hard in the ribs "I'm going to find out who it is and I'm going to kill them."

-End of Flashback-

"That was the first time he ever hit me, but it wasn't the last." Iruka curled his hand into the front of Kakashi's shirt and pulled himself further into the warmth of his chest. "After that he took the position at the academy and watched me like a hawk. I tried to convince him that it was all in his head but he wouldn't listen to me. After a couple of weeks he came to me and said that he had figured out who I was cheating on him with. I tried to figure out who it was but I only realised when it was to late."

Iruka stopped talking. Kakashi thought about what Iruka had said and he could only come to one conclusion "He thought it was Naruto didn't he…" He said softly.

Iruka's whole body shook as he sobbed into Kakashi's chest "He was such a sick fucking bastard! He thought I was sleeping with a fourteen year old boy!"

"Shhh, it's ok." Kakashi stroked Iruka's hair soothingly.

"I tried to stop him Kakashi but I got there too late. The only thing I could do was jump in front of the bullet." Iruka couldn't speak anymore as the sobs wracked his body. Kakashi lay still as Iruka's tears soaked through his shirt. After a few minutes Iruka seemed to calm down a bit and Kakashi spoke up

"What happened to Mizuki?"

"When he realised he had shot me and not Naruto he kind of just broke down. I don't really know what happened after that because I blacked out. Naruto said he just kind of waited by my side until the police came to take him away." Iruka stopped and looked up at Kakashi "I know this is going to sound really stupid and I'm not trying to justify what he did but I don't think he meant for it to got that far. I think that when he realised he had actually shot someone…shot me…the old Mizuki came back. He wrote me a long letter from prison a couple of months later telling me how sorry he was…but I've never gone to visit him." Iruka calmed down more as he reached to end of the story.

They lay there in silence for a while after that. Kakashi trying to let the story sink in and Iruka trying to recover from dragging up all the old memories.

"Iruka, I love you." Kakashi suddenly said.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a confused expression "Why?"

Kakashi sighed "You're beautiful, you're brave, you're strong and you're the most selfless person I have ever met. I don't deserve you but I need you to know that I love you."

"Kakashi I…"

"It's ok, I don't need anything back from you. Just being near you like this is enough. I can only hope that someday I will be worthy of you."

Iruka started to sob again.

"Please don't cry. I can't handle seeing you in this much pain." Kakashi used his thumb to brush the tears from Iruka's face. "You have no idea how amazing you are Iruka." Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka on the forehead. "I think I should go." Kakashi started to sit up but was pulled back down by Iruka.

"You bastard, don't say things like that and then just run away." Iruka pulled Kakashi into a heated kiss "I love you too."

**(1): May I quote the brilliant Jack Black in saying "Those that can't do, teach and those that can't teach…teach gym."**

**(2): HMS= Human Movement Science. It's kinda like a fancy sports degree…Well at least it is where I'm from…**

**(3): Res, residence, hostel, dorms, whatever you want to call it.**

**Alrighty! I hope Iruka's confession doesn't seem too rushed but I wanted to keep it all in one chapter. Also, if I was telling somebody a story like that I'd want to get it all out quickly…At least now you understand why Iruka flipped out at Kakashi. He doesn't like it when people think that he can't look after himself. **

**On another note: They love each other! Yay :D**

**Sooooo my exams are finally over and I'm going on a little vacation so I wont be able to update for a while. Hopefully I will be back soon though!**

**I'm hungry and I eat reviews! Please feed meeeee!**


End file.
